


Glorfindel at the Ark

by ladydragon76



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crossover Whackiness!, M/M, Sticky, The Muse is Running On the Stairs with Scissors Again, Xeno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:The Valar are not sending him back.  Not again.  Not where he can go and fight yet another Balrog, die yetagain, and this can happen for a third time.  No.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rayearthmagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayearthmagic/gifts), [LB82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LB82/gifts).



> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Sideswipe/Sunstreaker/Glorfindel  
>  **Warnings:** Xeno, Sticky, The Muse is Running On the Stairs with Scissors Again,  
>  **Notes:** This is all Ray's fault. And then the Twin did what she does best and fed the bunneh carrots.

"No. No, not again," Glorfindel heard a voice, clear as a ringing bell all around him.

"Well, we can't let him _die_ ," another belling voice said. "We've set a precedent in the past with him."

"Olorin as well," yet a third voice added.

"We cannot send him back. _Again_!"

Glorfindel's head rang- though maybe that was just residuals from the Balrog backhanding him in the ear. Glorfindel couldn't move, but neither was he in real 'pain'. Not as he generally understood it. He wasn't terribly worried either, as this was oddly familiar.

"There really aren't that many Eldar left," another voice added, softer. "It would almost be cruel."

"But to let him die?" the second voice questioned. "This one, who has forever dedicated himself to the protection of life?"

Someone groaned, and Glorfindel laughed internally. _Dedicated_ to protecting life? Well, alright, he always did fight for those who couldn't and right beside those who could. But it wasn't some... choice. Noble as Glorfindel liked to think himself, he only ever did what was needed, what was right because it was, not because he expected the Valar to reward him. In fact, he'd gone up against that Balrog when it attacked Celeborn's remaining little patch of the old Golden Wood with a bit more zeal than was dignified. Certainly not out of nobility of heart or dedication to life.

Elrond would be so very annoyed with him over it all. The dying and the gleeful, undignified whoop as Glorfindel had thrown himself -possibly laughing- into battle. Peace was nice. Peace was to be cherished.

But Glorfindel was ever easily bored.

Poor Celeborn, though, if the Valar didn't send Glorfindel back. He would mourn and likely wander off into the world. Of late, Glorfindel thought perhaps he was the only real reason the once-king remained. What that meant for the few remaining Eldar who served their former king, Glorfindel didn't know. Those thoughts did make him a bit sad, but this was clearly out of his hands. He really should have written to Arwen, but she had a new babe and didn't need the burden of worrying for a kingdom, infant, and her grandfather's rather maudlin mood. He had thought to bring the twins into his confidence next time they visited, but, well... Balrog.

The Valar continued to debate in circles over him.

That truly was amusing, Glorfindel thought. _What a burr I am become._

"Oh!" one of the voices chimed in sudden excitement. "I found an existence beyond our borders where there are other beings with even a longer life than our Eldar."

"What now?"

"Beyond our borders?"

"Yes! And no Balrogs!"

"But beyond our borders? If we can even send him there, he would be beyond our reach."

"Oh, I like this," the first voice said- perhaps a bit too gleefully.

Yes, Glorfindel had become quite the burr then.

They argued in a few more circles before it was decided, and Glorfindel braced himself - in as much as he could. 'So different' had been used to describe the place he was to be sent, but no one had elaborated. Not a word was said about the people who lived even longer than the Eldar. Glorfindel himself wasn't spoken to, and he had to wonder if they even knew he had heard their debate.

The darkness Glorfindel lay cradled in darkened further, and he relaxed into it. This was beyond his control, and thus he could do nothing but bid a silent farewell to his previous home and look toward the new one and any adventures it might hold.

"A final blessing, Glorfindel Losgloriol," a gentle voice shimmered in the notes of a wind chime's song. Though what that blessing was, Glorfindel didn't hear.

~ | ~

The sweet darkness crashed into a blinding red-orange, and Glorfindel squinched his eyes shut tight and turned his head. Grass tickled his cheek, and the heat of that bright red-orange shifted from his eyes to the other cheek.

Sunlight, he realized and carefully opened the eye farthest from it.

Green bleared, too close to focus on, and Glorfindel rolled from his back to his side and pushed himself up from there to his knees. The world was still glaringly bright, a smeared mass of greens and browns. Somewhere distant a bird twittered, and one nearer to Glorfindel answered it. His vision cleared and grew sharper with each rapid blink, and green and brown resolved into trees and earth, grass and growing things. He was in some little, sun-drenched glen which smelled of the living green.

"This doesn't look terribly different," Glorfindel said aloud just to hear the comfort of his own voice. Gone was the rasp from his battle cry- yes, he was going with 'battle cry'. Gone were the aches and pains, his body once more fully remade. A fact proven when Glorfindel looked at his hands and discovered the calluses and scars he'd earned over the last few thousand years were all gone once more.

"And yet they left me in my torn clothing from the battle." Of course that was better than the last time when Glorfindel had awoken naked and uncomfortably damp from a grey drizzle. Perhaps he shouldn't complain? He could tolerate smelling of char for a little while.

"I've smelled of worse things."

A bird cried out, and all around Glorfindel the woods went silent. He found himself on his feet and reaching for a weapon which was not there with his soft new hands as a low roar grew from the distance.

Ever curious -and though perhaps _not_ dying was a sound decision since Glorfindel was now beyond the reach of the Valar- he couldn't help but move toward the new sound. It was no Balrog, nor even any dragon he'd ever heard.

He should get to know this new world, should he not?

A low, leaf-covered branch was eased aside, and Glorfindel found himself staring at what was most assuredly a road. The grey-black stone was like nothing he had ever seen, but a road was a road. One step brought Glorfindel clear of the trees, and he stood before a small dip in the terrain before it rose again, barely more than a stair's height, to the road. It curved toward him and away again not too distantly, a faded series of yellow lines marking the middle.

Perhaps the Valar and Elrond were right to be so annoyed with him, Glorfindel thought as the roar was suddenly upon him in the form of a brilliant red... thing. He danced back a few steps, back poked by a fussy branch, body tense and ready to run -as that was armor he wasn't prepared to fight- when the... thing squealed an ear-splitting note and slid to a stop, the front aimed right at Glorfindel. Though the roar didn't end, and he soon saw why. Another of the... well, it had to be some sort of conveyance? Regardless, another rounded the bend and squealed to a stop, though this one burst into what were clearly words.

Glorfindel couldn't help but grin. He knew that tone if not precisely what the words were. "Greetings," he offered in Westron and dared a step forward. If they couldn't understand that, he would work through the languages he could speak.

"Ain't you a pretty little squishy," said a voice from the red one.

"Looks like a bit of burnt toast," said the golden.

Glorfindel snorted a laugh despite his own confusion. That had not been Westron, nor any other language he could put a name to, and yet he'd understood it. "I agree with both of you," he said in the same language and plucked at the singed sleeve of his once fine shirt. "Balrogs have no respect for one's raiment."

"Raiment?" Red hooted with a laugh. "Wow."

"Sides," Gold said in a warning tone, and Glorfindel looked to either side, but there was nothing there. This seemingly amused Red into another laugh.

"Primus, can we keep him, Sunny? He's too cute."

"Aren't there enough human pets at the base?" Sunny was apparently the gold's driver's name.

"Human?" Glorfindel repeated, testing the word, knowing it but not how. But then, he recalled the last words the Valar spoke. A final blessing. So he had not been sent here without some method of communicating. That was a welcome blessing.

"Oh good, it's glitched."

"Yeah, but he was toasted by a Balrog."

"You don't know what a Balrog is," Sunny shot back.

"A demon of fire," Glorfindel supplied and decided to step closer. If it was a conveyance, then it must be conveying someone, and he wanted a look at these new people. "Quite a sleek carriage you have."

"Carriage..." Red repeated, then he laughed again. "Who are you, Pretty?"

Sunny groaned. "He's probably an escapee from the loony bin."

"Glorfindel of the House of Golden Flowers." Glorfindel gave a polite bow toward both conveyances. "Well met." He edged closer to what had the appearance of a door and crouched in an attempt to see through the dark glass. "May I see you, or is that impolite in this world?"

There was a pause, and then a soft whirr accompanied the glass sinking from sight. A man with brilliant blue eyes and hair as red as the conveyance's armor gave Glorfindel a rakish wink. "Not impolite at all. Where you from, Glory?"

How to answer _that_? "Rivendell was my home for many centuries." There, that would do for now. Glorfindel wasn't interested in hashing his entire life story on the side of a road.

"Why's that sound familiar?" Sunny asked.

"No idea," Red answered dismissively, beautiful face still smiling at Glorfindel. "I'm Sideswipe." A thumb was hooked over his shoulder and toward the other conveyance. "My brother, Sunstreaker. You want a ride somewhere? You lost?"

"I'm new to this world," Glorfindel said. "I'm not sure lost is the proper term, but I certainly don't know where I am or where I wish to go yet. Where are you going?"

"Home," Sideswipe replied, that rakish grin back. The door in front of Glorfindel clicked and swung up. "Hop in, Pretty. If you're from some other planet, then we probably should take you to Prime and have a chat about it."

Sunstreaker groaned again, but didn't protest beyond that. Glorfindel hesitated a moment, but he remembered the last time he'd returned. The Valar had placed him -however naked, wet, and chilled- near those who could assist him. Would they not have attempted to do the same this time?

Choice made, Glorfindel slid into the rather cozy seat and offered a smile of his own. "My thanks."

"Oh, don't thank me yet," Sideswipe replied and the door swung down and shut with a soft thump-click. "Prime's sweet on squishies, but Prowl will grill you, and Red Alert's sure to think you're some new type of spy." Rakish was replaced with dastardly mischievousness, and a belt of thick fabric slung itself across Glorfindel's lap and chest. "But the ride back will be fun."

Glorfindel tipped his head, but then the conveyance shot forward with a new squeal and loud roar, Sideswipe whooping, head thrown back. Wind whipped Glorfindel's hair across his face, and he hurried to brush it aside. A thrill rushed him and coiled in his belly even as it stole his breath and tightened a fist around his chest. He found himself laughing even as the fingers of his other hand dug into the seat beneath him, something like terror-wrapped joy making his muscles tense painfully.

"Wooooo!" Sideswipe hollered again, and Glorfindel yelped a little as he was thrown against the door. "I love this road!"

Questions crowded Glorfindel's mind, not a few demanding what he had been thinking and sounding a little too much like Elrond. "I've never gone so fast," Glorfindel said, gasping, heart pounding. He was sure of it. Fast as Asfaloth was, he had nothing on this conveyance.

"Fun, right?" Sideswipe asked and took them through the next turn on the winding road as though it were nothing. Perhaps it was to him?

"It is," Glorfindel agreed and meant it. He had faced so many fearful things in his long and multiple lives, and this, while frightening, was also exhilarating. He could barely breathe. The wind stung his eyes, and he just knew it was going to take hours for him to comb the knots from his hair- which _had_ been braided back. He'd learned his lesson the first time, thank you very much. Charred clothing came along, but not his braids.

"Grab that oh shit handle there, Glory," Sideswipe said.

"The what?" Glorfindel asked on a laugh.

"Handle. Upper left. Fast."

Glorfindel looked up and had just gotten his fingers curled around the handle when Sideswipe yanked the large steering ring hard to the left. Glorfindel's shoulder knocked into Sideswipe's, and the man laughed even as the conveyance slid in a tight half circle. In the next moment, Glorfindel was slammed back into his seat for a second time. Through the window he saw Sunstreaker's conveyance mimicking the same sliding turn.

"Down we go!" Sideswipe crowed.

Glorfindel laughed helplessly as the trees bleared into smears of brown and green again. He stopped trying to watch and simply clung to the afore named 'oh shit handle' and his seat. He was tossed left and right depending on the curve of the road, Sideswipe clearly enjoying himself in the driving seat. It felt strange when they finally slowed to a stop, and Sunstreaker pulled up beside them on Glorfindel's side.

Dark glass slid down and Glorfindel found himself looking into an identical face, though this one was wreathed in golden blonde hair. Sunstreaker cast him a smirk. "Have you puked on his floorboards yet?"

"No, he hasn't, and he's not gonna!" Sideswipe declared, and Glorfindel flinched in surprise as his shoulder was playfully punched. "Right, buddy?"

"My stomach is fine. That was exciting."

Sideswipe's smile was triumphant and smug when he looked at his brother. "See."

Sunstreaker rolled bright blue eyes, shook his head, and the window began to slide back up.

"Hey! Sunny! Race ya home!" Sideswipe shouted, and in the next instant, Glorfindel was plastered back in the seat again.

The window beside Glorfindel slid up, and he found himself once again gasping for breath at the sheer speed. The road widened, then Sideswipe skipped across an intersecting pair of lanes and shot like a war arrow up a narrow hill, both sides walled in pale stone.

"Though, hey, if you think you will be sick, warn me. I really don't want to have to clean that out," Sideswipe said, eyes on Glorfindel instead of the road.

"I may scream, but I will not be sick," Glorfindel replied with a grin of his own. And he really might scream. It was there in his throat, tight and hard to swallow past, but not of fear. Not really. Not the sort he felt when standing against an enemy.

Sideswipe laughed, and Glorfindel found he liked the sound of it- open and honest. "You're scared to death!"

"But it's fun," Glorfindel said. "Exhilarating."

"Ain't it though?" Sideswipe's rakish grin was back, and... oh, Glorfindel was familiar with that look. He'd been on the receiving end of it plenty in his life and had done his fair share of giving it as well.

"Very," Glorfindel answered in a low purr, and watched with some fascination as those brilliant blue eyes quite literally brightened.

Sideswipe laughed suddenly and shook his head. "Oh, I'm totally keeping you." A wink was tossed Glorfindel's way. "Assuming you don't freak out once we're back at base."

Glorfindel wasn't sure how to take that. He could surmise easily enough what 'freak out' meant, but why would he? Also, he'd never been very good at being kept, so that would have to be revisited once he knew just what it entailed.

~ | ~

'Base' and 'home' turned out to be some great odd ship half buried into the side of a volcano. Glorfindel felt an eyebrow arch up as Sideswipe maneuvered them toward it with the same ease he had displayed since Glorfindel boarded. They were still traveling at speeds which were, frankly, ludicrous, but Sunstreaker had swerved around them a few times, and Sideswipe was finally back in the lead. A lead he clearly intended to maintain.

Then Glorfindel saw something he had never imagined.

A large... being in white and black armor with wings on his back stepped from the shadows of the ship and crossed his arms over his chest. Glorfindel felt chastised by the glare, though Sideswipe merely laughed as he slid on dirt and gravel to stop neatly at the being's feet. Dust obscured the view, and Glorfindel felt his heart quail just a little as those intensely glowing eyes shifted to him.

Sunstreaker rolled to a stop a bit farther back- Glorfindel could see him in the small mirror to the side.

"I have had _five_ law enforcement agencies call me about your little joyride," the tall being said in a tone Glorfindel hadn't heard since the twins were nearly grown and had displeased Elrond.

Greatly.

"Hiya, Prowl!" Sideswipe chirped. "Five, huh? We're losing our touch, bro." He turned to Glorfindel and the door opened even as the belt released. "Better hop out. And really, I like you, want you to stick around a bit. You seem cool. Try not to freak out, ok?"

Glorfindel stood and stepped to the side as the door shut. An odd series of... tones sounded, and Glorfindel glanced toward Sunstreaker's conveyance in time to see it... stand up. Then the same happened to Sideswipe's.

"Armor," Glorfindel breathed, stunned and amazing. "By all the shining stars..."

"Not exactly," Sideswipe said, and it was him speaking. His mouth moved, and that piercing, brilliant blue remained bright and happy as he smiled down at Glorfindel.

"Who are you?" the one Sideswipe addressed as Prowl asked.

"Prowl, meet Glorfindel. He's like an alien or something," Sideswipe answered before Glorfindel could get his tongue unstuck.

"I'm Eldar," Glorfindel said and gave Prowl a slight bow even as his mind caught up. Prowl would grill him, Sideswipe had said. Glorfindel looked up and tried not to let himself feel intimidated. Surely that had been a turn of phrase? "Man has long called my people 'Elves'." Would that be familiar to these people?

"You're a bit tall for an elf, aren't you?" Sunstreaker asked, but he too was grinning.

"I want cookies." Sideswipe snickered.

"Not really," Glorfindel said to Sunstreaker.

"And you came here, why?" Prowl asked.

"The Valar decided I could not be trusted around more Balrogs and chose to send me here where they do not exist for me to pick fights with," Glorfindel answered. "Sideswipe and Sunstreaker found me very shortly after I woke in a wood and offered a ride."

"And you often get into strange cars?" Prowl asked, and yes, he did indeed sound a bit like Elrond. Not the voice, but certainly the tone.

"As they are the first cars I've ever seen- no?"

"We couldn't just leave him, Prowl," Sideswipe said and a hand gestured at Glorfindel. "I mean, just look at him. He's all toasted and torn up. And you know that old mountain trail is in the boonies. He'd have died out there all alone with no food or shelter. Humans need that stuff, right?"

"Elves," Sunstreaker corrected. "Least... I think they do?"

"I'm rather fond of food and drink and soft beds, yes." Glorfindel smiled, and hoped charm would work. "Sideswipe mentioned I would need to discuss arrangements, however temporary, and likely tell you about myself. I'm willing, and have no designs on causing trouble. I wish to learn about this new world I have been sent to and find my place in it."

"You speak English remarkably well," Prowl observed.

"Yes, I was surprised by that as well."

Prowl's eyes narrowed, and he looked between Glorfindel and Sideswipe a few times before the wings on his back dipped a little. "Very well. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, you will both report to Ironhide as I believe he has come up with a creative way to remind you that human speed laws apply to us all. Glorfindel, if you will follow me to medical, I want Ratchet to examine you before I put you before our leader for the interview."

Sunstreaker grumbled wordlessly but walked toward the ship without arguing. Sideswipe, however, shook his head and slid his foot between Glorfindel and Prowl. "I want to stay with him for now."

"Sideswipe," Prowl began, but Sideswipe shook his head again. Glorfindel didn't understand what he was seeing, but it appeared almost as if their conversation continued out of his range of hearing- though if it was a form of hand speech, it was certainly subtle as neither moved hardly at all.

"I have no qualms over being deemed safe to meet your ruler," Glorfindel offered, though his heart beat a little harder. Sideswipe had moved between Glorfindel and Prowl in a protective manner. What did Glorfindel have to fear? What was he not seeing or understanding?

Sideswipe eyed Glorfindel for a moment before returning his gaze with a glare to Prowl. "Promise you won't let Red Alert send him off."

"If he truly is no threat, then I'm sure Prime will allow him to stay at least a few days," Prowl replied, though Glorfindel noted the lack of any promise.

Sideswipe crouched so he was closer to Glorfindel's level. "I'll come find you after, ok? Maybe you can stay with me and Sunny until they set up a room more your size?"

Glorfindel smiled and nodded. "I'd be grateful for the hospitality."

"Go, Sideswipe," Prowl ordered, and Sideswipe gave Glorfindel one last apologetic look before slouching off.

"If you'll follow me, please?" Prowl asked with a gesture toward the ship. "And please, don't let Sideswipe's... over protectiveness set you on edge. You won't be harmed, and in truth, I'm only insisting on medical first to help put our head of security at ease. We've faced a number of odd incursions lately, and he's been more tense than usual."

"Incursions?" Glorfindel asked as they began to walk, curious as a little bolt of interest shot down his spine. "You have enemies you must defend against?"

"Unfortunately," Prowl replied, though he didn't elaborate.

"I've long been a warrior, and could perhaps assist," Glorfindel offered. He would have to learn of the situation, decide for himself if the truly good had found him, but at least maybe he wouldn't be bored?

Prowl looked down at Glorfindel, and for the first time since he was a youngling lifting his new practice blade, he felt judged and found lacking. "That is appreciated, though I will not hold you to such an offer once you learn of our enemies." A hand lifted again as they reached the shadow of the entrance. "Welcome to the _Ark_ , Glorfindel. It is Autobot headquarters on Earth, where we are, in fact, the aliens."


	2. Chapter 2

"Glorfindel, huh?" Ratchet said as he stared down at Glorfindel.

Prowl had introduced them once Glorfindel and he reached the medbay, and Prowl stood by still, watchful -and dare Glorfindel think it- amused?

"I am not from this world," Glorfindel said and smiled benignly. Ratchet- none Glorfindel had met so far actually, had eyebrows in the sense of hair or markings, but they had remarkably mobile faces for all it wasn't flesh, and the supraorbital ridge over that glowing aqua eye arched.

"Ya don't say."

Glorfindel's grin widened.

"Sideswipe found him," Ratchet said, eyes still on Glorfindel, though he clearly spoke to Prowl.

"Yes," Prowl answered despite Ratchet's words not being a question.

"Primus save us all. Unicron is conspiring." Ratchet waved a hand toward a table too high for Glorfindel to leap upon, and the legs were under it in such a way he could not climb to the top. "Well, let me scan you. Want a lift?" Ratchet crouched and a red hand was held toward Glorfindel.

"Scan?" Glorfindel asked even as he unhesitatingly perched his rear into that cupped red hand, his own folded in his lap. The table wasn't so high he couldn't dive off it if need be, but Ratchet was meant to be a healer. Glorfindel trusted healers. He couldn't deny to himself just how strange this all was, how alien and different, but it was far too exciting to waste time on nervousness- no matter how odd-looking this particular healer was to his eyes.

"Yes," Ratchet answered, moving slowly as he lifted and carried Glorfindel to the table. "I need a baseline for your species. Heart rate, respiration, brain activity, overall health, make sure you haven't swallowed any bombs- those kinds of scans. You seem very human-ish from the basic read I get from you, but if you do end up sticking around, I'll need better information. And the bomb scan is so Red Alert will shut up."

Glorfindel stepped onto the table and allowed his legs to fold as he sat, head tipped a bit to the side as he stared up at Ratchet. There was a fair amount to unpack there. He would start with the word he didn't understand. "What are scans? I understand the word to mean 'look at' in this language, but that is not how you mean it, is it?"

"Correct," Ratchet said and brought out a strange device. He held one end and aimed the other at Glorfindel. "Now hold still, this might tickle."

Glorfindel head his breath but felt nothing at all.

Ratchet chuckled. "Breathe. You don't need to be _that_ still."

"Should I feel something?" Glorfindel asked, gaze on the device. It seemed to be doing absolutely nothing.

"I wasn't sure. Some humans do, but not all." Ratchet poked at the surface where Glorfindel couldn't see, then moved away.

"Bombs? And I have not heard or met Red Alert," Glorfindel said. "How is it he has not shut up for you?"

Ratchet tapped his head, next to a small circular disc Glorfindel assumed was an ear, or ear cover. "Comms. He's ranting about the risk you present. Prowl's dealing with him because all I've got to say is that you aren't carrying any bombs. Him believing it and accepting is not a me problem."

"Comms?"

Ratchet's eyes flicked up from the device to stare at Glorfindel with mild exasperation. "How do you know English?"

"One of the Valar- one of the Gods, that is, gifted it to me as I was sent through to your world," Glorfindel answered. "However, there are things in this world with which I have no experience. Prowl," Glorfindel said with a gesture toward him, "called Sideswipe and Sunstreaker cars. I recognized their form as some sort of conveyance, but I had no word for it."

"Plane?"

Glorfindel frowned a little. "A very large, open and flat land, or do you mean, something like, 'he was very plain of face'?"

"I meant airplane," Ratchet replied. "Comms. Our communications systems. Radio?" Glorfindel shook his head. "Wow. Even humans have some tech knowledge. How primitive was your culture?"

"Ratchet," Prowl said in admonishing tones, and Glorfindel snickered.

"We've no conveyance I've ever seen in the lands of Elves, Dwarves, or Men which can move themselves. They are generally drawn along by horse, oxen... I've seen cows." Glorfindel grinned. "Tell me. You aren't just beings inside armor, are you?" He gestured to Ratchet's full body. "What I see is truly you. And you can reform yourselves from person to conveyance?"

"That's right."

"How was it then that I could see and touch Sideswipe while he drove his conveyance form?" Glorfindel asked as another device was pointed at him.

"That's what we call a hard light hologram," Ratchet said, eyes on the device. Glorfindel wasn't certain, perhaps he imagined it, but he very well might have felt a small charge over his skin. Like that which could come before a summer thunder storm unleashed itself. "It's a picture, basically, but far more complex than that."

"Fascinating."

"It is," Ratchet's voice said suddenly from right beside Glorfindel, startling him solidly enough to make him flinch.

A laugh burst out of Glorfindel as he looked at a man with the same aqua eyes as Ratchet. Glancing between Ratchet-himself and Ratchet the hard light holo Man, Glorfindel could even see how the faces were similar in structure. "I'd never even conceived of such a magick existing," he said and reached out a hand. He patted what looked and felt like a leather boot, and even dragging a finger over the woven laces, Glorfindel was able to feel the texture of the overlapping threads. "Amazing. I've heard of phantoms, understand illusions cast by wizards, but never such a thing as this. Can each of you do this?"

"Yes," Prowl answered, his own form shimmering into view beside Ratchet's. "We all chose human forms as it makes interacting with them easier at times."

"I had assumed upon seeing Sideswipe, but this planet has a race of Men then?" Glorfindel asked and stood up so he could more easily touch and look.

"Many races, as they define themselves," Prowl replied, offering his hand for inspection. "I dare say that were we to simply introduce you as an elf of their ancient lore, it would cause as much a scandal for them as our arrival on this planet did. With our war, they are rightfully fearful of the idea of more aliens beyond our kind existing and finding their home."

"Do they? More aliens, as you say, exist?" Skin felt like skin, muscle and sinew had the expected give when he pressed, the cool cotton of Prowl's shirt sleeve was smooth and soft between Glorfindel's fingers. He glanced toward Ratchet, but the healer had removed his image and was now tapping away at a... counter. Above the counter was what appeared to be a window which did not go to the outside, and with the regularity of the symbols appearing, Glorfindel concluded Ratchet was writing.

Somehow.

"Your world is a wonder," Glorfindel said as he watched. "How- no." No, he wouldn't understand easily. They had 'comms', 'radio'. Neither of which made sense to Glorfindel at all, but he wanted to learn. How did one tap a surface and writing appear behind glass? "You're writing."

"Yep," Ratchet answered. "You now have your very own file in Teletraan, Glorfindel."

Glorfindel gasped as Prowl's hand vanished from his grasp. And Prowl with it. Giddy excitement bubbled up in a fight against any dignity Glorfindel had left, and he chortled as dignity soundly lost the battle. "I think I will like this world."

Prowl stepped close with his true form and offered a hand. "Then allow me, and I shall take you to Optimus for that meeting."

Glorfindel glanced toward Ratchet, but the healer simply waved a hand and said, "I'm finished for now, but if you do choose to stay on, I'd like to scan you weekly and be sure your body isn't reacting adversely to anything local."

"Of course." Glorfindel smiled and accepted Prowl's help back to the ground, then followed him out of the medbay and back into the massive halls.

"Red Alert is still displeased," Prowl said as they walked, his own long stride slowed for Glorfindel's comfort. "Our Prime, however, has the final word."

"Your Prime is like a king or lord?"

Prowl considered and nodded. "Not knowing anything of your culture, I am not sure how to fully explain it. I'll leave that to Prime himself. Suffice to say for now, he is our leader. The chosen one of our creator god to rule and guide and protect us. Did you have rank amongst your people?"

"I was born of a noble house, and then after my first resurrection, my lord's seneschal," Glorfindel answered, eyes wandering the metal walls. It looked ancient, far more so than anything Glorfindel had ever seen before, though clearly some effort was made to maintain and keep it clean. "When Elrond left for the Undying lands, I remained and looked after Lord Celeborn, king of the Golden Wood. Though with as few of us remaining, I had no true rank or responsibilities. To tell it true, even Celeborn was no more a king, though he had a number of servants and guards who chose to remain by him."

"You are concerned for him," Prowl said and gestured toward a turn they would take.

"Some," Glorfindel said after a moment, then flashed a grin up at Prowl. "However, the Valar saw fit to remove any responsibility from me where Arda and Lord Celeborn are concerned. I shall find a way to fit into this world, and remaining Eldar will find their way in theirs without me just fine."

"You do not think they will opt to take you back?" Prowl asked and angled himself toward an open doorway.

"They cannot," Glorfindel replied. "I heard them say this world was beyond their reach. I was..." He frowned a moment as they passed through the doorway, his eyes on the floor a moment as he thought. "I was pushed through a gateway, I suppose. It felt like being born anew in a way, and yet different from the last time."

"You've traveled worlds before?" a new voice said, drawing Glorfindel's eyes up. The new person was... huge. Blue and red and white and silver, a mask over his lower face, but the deep blue eyes spoke of ages of unfathomable wisdom. Glorfindel felt as though he were a child again staring into them.

"No, my lord, Prime," Glorfindel said and gave a formal bow. "But I died once before." He straightened in time to see those blue eyes blink in confusion.

"Huh. Interesting. I have once before as well." Prime's eyes smiled, and a hand was held toward the sizeable desk. "If you wish, I have a chair up here. Stairs are over here," he pointed to the side of the desk, and once Glorfindel stepped forward a bit, he could see them. "I get enough human delegates that building stairs seemed more polite than requesting they allow me to lift them up every time. Oh, and Optimus is fine. We rarely stand on ceremony when it's not necessary."

"You've died?" Glorfindel asked as he jogged up the stairs and sat in the offered chair. It was fine leather and very comfortable. He also chose to take Optimus at his word and relaxed into it instead of sitting formally and perched on the edge or at attention. "If it's not rude to ask after? I suspect I'll manage a few social blunders as I learn what is acceptable here."

"It's not rude from my point of view," Optimus said and sat. Prowl took one of the two open seats at the front side of the desk. "I was a different person before the Matrix of Leadership was passed to me. Were you much changed?"

Glorfindel thought about it and shook his head. "Not especially. I killed a Balrog in defense of my people. None of us who covered the retreat expected to survive, so dying was no surprise. Being sent back by the Valar was, but I was and always have been Glorfindel Losgloriol, and that was unchanged. I didn't think to look at myself in Sideswipe's mirrors, but I would be surprised if my face was different." He held up his hands and wiggled his fingers with a smile. "Beyond the missing scars and calluses, these are the hands I remember from before the first death."

Those incredible blue eyes widened. "Before the first? As in more than once?"

A wide grin split Glorfindel's face. "Twice. Much to the Valar's annoyance. Two Balrogs, two deaths. They sent me here so as to avoid a third, though I would not have complained or called foul had they simply not gifted me yet another life. All told, I've seen over seven thousand years- our years. I've never been to another planet. Are the years the same length? One would suspect not unless all planets are the same size." That seemed unlikely to Glorfindel, just as stars in the sky were different sizes. Something else to learn.

Optimus chuckled, drawing Glorfindel's wandering attention back to him. "Welcome to Earth. I'll see if I can get you a printout of the packet we give to any transfers from Cybertron about the pertinent information one should know to get them started here. How the humans count time being a part of that."

"Now that is a thought," Glorfindel said and set one ankle over his other knee, hands laced over his middle as he slouched a bit. "I was gifted an understanding of the spoken language, but I have no idea if I can read or write it."

"If the Valar have no control in this reality, how did they gift you the language?" Prowl asked.

Glorfindel shrugged, part indifference and part helplessness. "Such matters are beyond my ken."

"I shall commune with the Matrix later and see what can be found," Optimus said. "If anything."

Glorfindel understood only that it sounded to be an esoteric undertaking, and let that go as well, finding a single topic to focus on too difficult as his mind spun and heart beat with the excitement of so much discovery. "I find myself very curious about this world. Prowl asked, and I suspect you overheard, but I do think I am here until final death finds me. May it long be lost and busy elsewhere, as I believe there's much to be discovered here, and I want to see it all. However, that also places me in the precarious position of asking for and depending upon your assistance."

"I grant it," Optimus said easily enough. "There are dangers here, and you not being a human, they could indeed be a threat themselves. I'll expect you to defer to the greater understanding and experience of me and my people, and follow the rules all Autobots are expected to while you remain with us, but you're no prisoner. If you wish to strike out on your own, you only need say the word, and I'll find you a ride wherever you wish to go."

Glorfindel nodded. "All that is completely fair in my opinion."

"I heard Sideswipe was particularly interested in your fate and offered to let you stay with him and Sunstreaker. This would be temporary until we could clear a room for you to call your own, if you find that acceptable?" Optimus asked, eyes smiling again.

"More than," Glorfindel said and smiled back.

"Then I'll set Sideswipe as your guardian and tour guide as much as possible," Optimus said. "I'll leave introductions to the rest of the Autobots to him as well, but please, try not to let him guide you into trouble too much. Sideswipe's a gregarious and... energetic spark."

"Putting it too kindly," Prowl muttered under his breath, once again reminding Glorfindel of Elrond enough to make his heart ache even as he snickered.

"Warriors bore easily when there is no battle to be won," Glorfindel said, and hoped _he_ wouldn't end up leading Sideswipe or his brother into too much trouble himself.

Prowl seemed to pick up on that and harrumphed even as Optimus smiled more. "I'll show Glorfindel to the human facilities, sir, and keep him company until Sideswipe is through with his punishment detail."

"Oh?" Optimus said, eyes widening in feigned surprise, bright and somehow smiling even more. "Five citations and they'll be done tonight?"

Prowl chuckled himself, and Glorfindel stood as Prowl did. "Of course not. I meant done for today."

Glorfindel gave Optimus a proper bow, regardless of the wish not to stand on ceremony, as he seemed kind, and Glorfindel already liked him, then he found the stairs and hurried back to the ground to follow Prowl out.


End file.
